Recording Your Shows
Using The Production Room Computer Option A (Using the UMC1820 Audio Interface) # Log in to the computer using the "WXVU DJ Login" account. The password is "wxvuradio". # Turn on the Behringer UMC1820 Audio Interface. # Open Audio MIDI setup (keyboard in dock). Select the UMC1820 and option + click it in the sidebar to get a drop down menu. Set it to use the device as the audio input device. # Boot up Ableton Live (gray square with "Live" text icon in dock at bottom of screen) . You can also search for it by pressing Command + space to bring up the search function. Type in Ableton Live and open the application. # Go to preferences by pressing Command + ',' or go to Live > Preferences. Confirm that audio input devices and output devices are set to UMC1820. # By default, channel 4 is the radio stream from Barnie Sandlers. # Click the three horizontal bars on the right side of the screen (towards the top). This should change to Ableton's timeline view (from the default session view when you see when you first open the application). # On channel 1, select the gray circle in the rectangle on the right side of the screen. This should now be a red circle in a rectangle. This arms the selected track for recording. # Now, to actually start recording, locate the circle in the square at the top of the screen next to the play and stop buttons. This is the record button. Click it to start recording. # To stop recording click the stop button or the record button again. # You should now see a waveform in the timeline view. # Select it using the colored bar right above the waveform. If it is selected the background of the selected clip should turn blue. # Export audio by going to File > Export Audio. Keep the default settings and click Export. Name your file and save it in the appropriate directory. # Turn off the Behringer UMC1820 Audio Interface. This step is very important. # You now have a lossless version (.aiff) of your radio show. To convert it to .mp3 open up xACT (green icon with characters from Where the Wild Things Are). This is also located in the dock. You can also search for it by pressing Command + space to bring up the search function. Type in xACT and open the application. # Go to the "lossy" tab and press "add." Locate the .aiff file you exported from Ableton Live. Alternatively, you can drag and drop the file into the appropriate region. # Choose the bit rate (256 kbps is iTunes quality, 320 kbps is extremely high quality). # Make sure "encode to source directory" is selected. # Click "Encode." You now have an .mp3 of your show to upload anywhere! Option B (Recording from Chrome) # Log in to the computer using the "WXVU DJ Login" account. The password is "wxvuradio". # Open Audio MIDI setup (keyboard in dock). Select the Soundflower (2ch) and option + click it in the sidebar to get a drop down menu. Set it to use the device as both the audio input and output device. # Launch Chrome and go to wxvu.villanova.edu. Play the stream. # Open Audacity and set the audio input device to Soundflower 2ch. # Hit record. # Once your show is over, do any trimming and export to your desired format. Using Your Own Computer # It is important to note that the computer you use to record your own show cannot be the same computer you play music from. You will get feedback. # Download Audacity # Open audacity and select audio input device to your soundcard. # If using a Mac, you will have to download Loopback as well. # Play the stream and record in Audacity. # Once your show is over, do any trimming and export to your desired format. You may need to download some codecs for it to work. Category:Production Room